


A Burning Desire

by bh6addict



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh6addict/pseuds/bh6addict
Summary: Okay so I actually typed this up a few years ago and just found it again to post it. This is set after the end of the movie and it's gonna be about the narrator going into his little happy place to see Tyler again. Hope you guys enjoy.





	A Burning Desire

I am Jack's flaming sexual desire.

I know he's just a piece of my imagination. I remember the day I killed him. It's been months.

I suddenly remember our first fight, the thrill, the adrenaline, the rush. I remember how it was that night that I realized my love for Tyler Durden.

I lay on my bed and close my eyes. When I close my eyes I can see him. He's looking at me, shaking his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he smiles. That smile reassured me. It made me feel like I meant something more to him than just what allowed his existence.

I open my eyes, expecting Tyler to be right there, for him to be pulling his shirt off and asking to fight. Tyler still isn't there.

I sigh and close my eyes again.

"I'm going into my cave," I whisper to myself and I soon find myself in that icy cave.

There's Tyler. He's sitting on the ice, his shirt abandoned a few feet away. He looks up at me and grins.

"Come here ikea boy," he purrs, pulling off his shades and putting them down carefully.

I am now Jack's unsteady heartbeat.

Without another thought I step toward Tyler. He smirks up at me and unbuttons my shirt, sliding it off and tossing it to the side. Where it lands, I don't know nor care. He pulls me onto his lap and connects our lips. For a moment I hesitate, but soon I'm giving into him. I'm returning his kiss, lustfully biting his lip then sliding my tongue over the cut.

I open my eyes again. Tyler is gone. My lip is bleeding and I know that I did it. I look down to see my dick standing at full attention. I close my eyes again.

I'm back in my cave, still in Tyler's lap. We're both naked now. I rest my hands on Tyler's tan shoulders, blushing deeply and looking away. He puts his hand on my cheek and makes me look at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, looking deeply into my eyes.

I hesitate before nodding lazily.

"I-I trust you Tyler," I stammer out.

"Liar," he chuckles softly as he reaches down to rub my dick.

I grip his shoulders slightly and burry my face in the crook of his neck, biting my lip to suppress a moan. I can hear him whispering in my ear, his seductive voice sending chills down my spine.

"Go ahead. Nobody's gonna hear you moan."

I shake my head. If I moan for him then I'm his bitch and he's won, but damn is it hard to keep myself quiet. My eyes widen slightly. I can feel his hand snaking down my back, down the crack of my ass. I sit up a bit and bite my lip harder, feeling his finger sliding around my entrance and tasting coppery blood in my mouth. He chuckles and pulls his fingers back.

"Open your mouth," he says, a slight purr behind his words.

I hesitantly comply, loosening my jaw and opening my mouth. Suddenly, there are three fingers in my mouth. I look down at Tyler in slight confusion. He smirks broadly.

"We're gonna need some kind of lube. If I go in dry it's gonna hurt like hell for you," he purrs, moving his fingers around my tongue.

I blush even darker, moving my tongue with his fingers. I know this is wrong. I know that if I open my eyes now then it can be over, but, strangely enough, I don't want it to end. He removes his fingers from my mouth, bringing them back to my entrance.

One. That's how many fingers are in me now and with this alone my breathing is off. He moves his finger in and out and my nails start to dig into his shoulders.

"Loosen up. I'm doing this to help you, but I can't help you if you don't just let go," he says with a sigh.

I nod, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I can still feel my heart pounding in my chest, but the digit inside of me is starting to feel better.

Two. He added another finger and I am suddenly no longer a calm Hindu cow. I whimper and grip his shoulders again.

"You're so weak, man."

His voice is disappointed. Again I try to relax myself and I soon find that his fingers feel amazing. I move my hips against his fingers. He adds another finger and I'm not even sure how many of his fingers are in me anymore.

I am Jack's lust clouded thoughts.

I'm riding Tyler's fingers, not a thought going through my head other than how amazing I'm feeling. He pulls his fingers out, causing me to whimper at the sudden loss. I hear him chuckle as he pushes my head down. I find myself on my knees, Tyler's dick directly in front of my face. I know what I'm supposed to do. I look up at him as I lick up the shaft and around the head. I wrap my lips around the heated flesh and bob my head. Tyler lets out a soft moan and I grin slightly around him, moving my head faster.

He grabs me and pulls me back up onto his lap. I feel his dick pressing against my entrance and all I want is to have it inside of me. I lower myself on it, wincing at the pain. He tilts his head down a bit and starts to kiss my neck. I wait for a moment, adjusting to his size before moving myself up and down. I moan softly, raising my hand to bite my knuckle. He kisses my neck and I dare to open my eyes again

I look around, expecting once more for Tyler to be there, but of course, he isn't. I'm in my room alone, a dildo deep in my ass and I'm still moving it in and out. In and out. I take in a few small breaths and close my eyes again.

Now I am Jack's pleasurable pain.

I'm in my cave once more with Tyler. He has me on my hands and knees and is pounding into me. I arch, moaning loudly as he pounds directly into my sweet spot.

"O-oh God! Tyler!" I moan, gripping the block of ice I'm bent over.

I know that he's grinning. He thrusts harder, making my vision go white as my breath hitches. I cry out in pleasure. My breath is coming in gasps. I can feel myself getting closer to release. 

He pounds into me harder and harder, biting the back of my neck and making me scream his name.

"That's right ikea boy. Call my name," he purrs in my ear.

I am Jack's grand release.

I moan louder, gasping as I cum on the ice below me. I feel him pull out, kissing the back of my neck.

"You did good kid," he says softly and then he's gone.

I open my eyes again, panting softly. The dildo is beside me on the bed. My chest rises and falls heavily. Cum has covered a small portion of the bed. I close my eyes again and try to sleep.


End file.
